


星落窗前

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 男人告诉他自己叫西里斯·布莱克，而他的名字是西弗勒斯·斯内普。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯狼无差，时间线凤凰社；  
> 2.失忆梗，老斯因为一次袭击丢失了全部记忆，小天狼星作为有空的社员被迫承担了帮助他恢复记忆的主要工作；  
> 3.但他们此前的关系或许也并不全如其他人想的那样。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

他睁开眼睛，最先看到的是天花板，然后是坐在自己床边的男人。

那男人留着一头黑色长发，看起来很不好，瘦削憔悴，一副正在把自己的碎片拼起来的样子；同时令人心碎地英俊。

“嘿，感觉如何？”

“你是谁？”

他问出这句话的时候，男人放松了一些，笑容也比之前温暖和真实。他判断自己跟这个男人的关系很糟，同时他一点都不喜欢这个判断。

男人告诉他自己叫西里斯·布莱克，而他的名字是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

西里斯说完停顿了一下，等待他的反应，但斯内普什么也没想起来。他老实告诉了西里斯这个，并说自己身体上并无不适。大概是因为他忘了个干净，连回忆都无从谈起，斯内普对记忆的丢失反而不怎么焦躁。

他在西里斯的引领下参观了整栋房子。这里共两层半楼（阁楼算半层），尽管脑中没有样本可供对比，斯内普认为这里很老旧，不过很大，有超过二十个房间。西里斯说这地方叫格里莫广场12号，是凤凰社总部，对方说稍后再具体解释，所以他记下这几个名词。

“幸好你现在意识不到自己在怎样一个狗屎地方。”西里斯边给他们两个加热面包边说。

“我觉得这里挺糟的。”斯内普顺口道。

西里斯大笑了两声，他觉得自己喜欢这个声音。

“耶，当然，连一个字面意义上头脑空空的家伙都能意识到这该死的宅子有多烂。”西里斯的声音夹杂了一丝阴郁，“不过也可能是你的刻薄本性使然，哪儿对你都挺糟。”

“听起来我是个差劲的家伙。”斯内普沉下脸，随即他发现自己的脸很习惯这个表情。

“啊哦，忘掉这个吧。”西里斯把面包搁在他面前，外加黄油和果酱，“鉴于你已经完全不记得我了，预告一下我经常会说些刻薄话，那是我的问题，不是你的。”

他脸上闪过一个别扭的表情，无意识的，西里斯不习惯对斯内普这么说话。

“你讨厌我。”斯内普大着胆子说，“那个有记忆的我。”

“我什么都不太喜欢。”西里斯耸耸肩，给一片面包抹上很多很多的黄油，然后是很多很多的果酱。

对物质匮乏的恐慌，也许他出身贫困，斯内普想。

“可我感觉你是个好人。”

“呃，那个。”西里斯咬了那片可怕的面包一大口，上面的果酱混着黄油滴进他的盘子里，“因为你失忆了。你那个，本性善良，喜欢把人往好的方向想。”

这次斯内普很确定他在编瞎话。他有点生气对方把他当傻子，但西里斯嘴角勾起一个戏谑的笑，唇边还沾着黄油和果酱，斯内普意识到自己唯一的念头是替他把那香甜舔去。太唐突了，尤其是现在他可以说才认识西里斯大概半小时。

“这房子的主人是谁？”为了让自己分心，斯内普问。

“严格来说，是我。”西里斯说，“我继承了祖传的老宅子，不过相信我，我祖宗和我双方都完全不想看到这事发生——你好像很吃惊。”

斯内普确实吃了一惊，他犹豫了一下还是对西里斯讲了刚才的错误推测，很叫人尴尬，但西里斯极富感染力地笑起来，像一只特别大的狗在吠叫，所以总体而言这挺值得。斯内普也忍不住笑了，把西里斯吓了一跳，他就停止了。

唔，他绝对是个不开心又刻薄的人。

“我也算是过过穷日子，怎么说呢，我坐过十二年牢。”西里斯漫不经心地说，“阿兹卡班可不会给你配多少黄油和果酱——反正山珍海味和屎在那里吃着都一样，所以是啊，有得吃而且舌头能尝得出来的时候我就尽可能多吃。”

“你为什么会坐牢？”

西里斯拿起一片新的面包指指他，灰色眼睛一眨，神秘兮兮地说：

“因，为，杀，人。”

见斯内普一脸空白地看着他，西里斯笑得更开心了。

“你是在开玩笑吗？”斯内普不确定地问，因为尽管他不觉得西里斯会滥杀无辜——这男人身上有种危险的气质。

“说来复杂。”西里斯又开始大量地抹黄油，口气单调，如同关掉一盏灯，几秒钟前落在他身上的那种光彩消失了，“待会我找些报纸给你看，你自己判断好了。看来你的观察力没怎么退步，只是少了点常识而已。”

“为什么你不能直接告诉我？”斯内普皱起眉头，“你是或不是杀人犯，算什么困难的问题？”

西里斯叹了口气。

“严格来说，我没亲手杀过人，但我犯过错，还故意地试过不止一次，而且没成功完全不是因为我想收手，这么说你能明白么？”他把黄油刀掷回碟子里，“所以在有的人眼里，我就是杀人犯。”

“既然你没有杀人，那你就不是杀人犯。”斯内普不假思索地说，“不管原因是什么，没有就是没有。”

短暂的一刻西里斯好像要反驳，但随即他放弃了，把面包塞进嘴里。

“真没想到有一天我会跟你争这个。”他满嘴甜腻的混合物，含糊地说。

这么说，他从前是指责西里斯杀人的人之一。斯内普默默地吃着他的面包，这就是他与西里斯关系恶劣的原因吗？

他真的需要更多信息。

“我先给你说说凤凰社吧。”西里斯起身去拿了些手指饼，“这个比较要紧。”

斯内普认为对方是在岔开话题，但他确实好奇，所以没有指出这点。

结果他们都意识到，西里斯并不是个出色的叙述者。他总是想到哪说到哪，而且使用长句的时候语法经常一塌糊涂，斯内普有种感觉，西里斯在和人交谈这件事上不怎么熟练。

“妈的，让一个跟摄魂怪聊了十二年的人来讲故事，太他妈合理了。”西里斯抱怨道。

既然西里斯没有亲手杀过人，什么罪名能让他坐十二年牢？斯内普刚想发问，一段影像袭击了他：长长的斗篷，兜帽下未知的阴影，腐烂的手，深入骨髓的寒意……他看到了——不想知道——

“喂！喂！”西里斯摇晃他，“回神！”

斯内普全身一颤，像个溺水者一样的大口喘息。西里斯放开他的肩膀，回到座位上。

“我成功让你想起摄魂怪了，是不是？”西里斯问，斯内普点点头，“耶，太棒了，这就是我能帮别人回忆起来的第一件东西。我大概闻起来都像那玩意。”

“你闻起来更像酒和糖的混合物，我觉得是不错的酒。”斯内普说，“还有估计两三天没洗澡。”

西里斯怪异地看了他一眼，“所以你真的有在闻我。”

“你刚才……很近。”他脸有些热。

“可你刚才差不多正恐慌发作呢。”西里斯说，看起来有点钦佩，“哇哦，我明白邓不利多为什么选你干这个了。”

“总之，外边有个自称伏地魔的魔头兴风作浪，而我在替一个反抗他的秘密组织在他身边卧底，是这样吗？”斯内普问。

西里斯迟疑了一下，点点头。

“我被食死徒袭击导致失忆，是因为我的身份暴露了？”

“还不能完全确定，不过总体而言我们倾向于认为不是。”西里斯回答，“更可能是出于嫉妒，你看，其他食死徒吃牢饭的时候，你在霍格沃茨舒舒服服地当老师。然后等伏地魔回来了，你摇身一变，又成了他的心腹，显然这会招来不满。他们大概想悄悄干掉你然后推给凤凰社，但你没他们想象中好对付。”

“差不多成功了。”斯内普咕哝，“失去全部记忆，跟死掉没什么差别。”

“你会想起来的。”西里斯说。

他听起来有一点……热切，斯内普忍不住问出了那个问题。

“我们……在这之前，关系到底怎么样？”

显然西里斯对此早有准备，他没怎么犹豫，但从肢体语言来看，他立刻把自己封闭了一些。

“不太好。”西里斯实事求是地说，“很不好，应该说，人人都会这么告诉你。我们从学生时期就是对头，互相看不顺眼。”

“但我们都加入了凤凰社，我想这说明我们的分歧也没那么大？”斯内普大着胆子猜测，西里斯露出一个颇具讽刺意味的笑容。

“大概吧，嗯，这种事很难说。”他摊开双手，“又不是某人非得十恶不赦你才能讨厌他。不过基本上我们——我是说我和有全套记忆的那个你，现在没有干掉对方的风险了。”

“这听起来就是很糟糕。”斯内普忍不住指出。

“也不全是，有时候……还过得去。”西里斯说，片刻间他的声线略微柔软。

斯内普试着把所有碎片拼到一起，它们又勾出了更多尚未现出全貌的片段，他的脑子很乱。

“去看看报纸，玩玩上边的纵横填字游戏，那对我还挺管用。”西里斯温和地说，身体倾向他，“别逼着自己两小时内想起来，你会伤到你自己的。”

斯内普点点头，纵横填字游戏听起来就很无聊，但他愿意跟西里斯再消磨一会儿。


	2. Chapter 2

他跑遍了整栋房子也没找到西里斯，剩下的就只有阁楼了。西里斯特别提醒过斯内普，阁楼里有只脾气暴躁的鹰头马身有翼兽，不要随便进入。

斯内普谨慎地靠近阁楼，双脚自己就知道怎样在走上破旧的楼梯时不弄得咯吱作响。西里斯说他的魔杖暂由社里保管，以免他在头脑混乱时施咒酿成大错。“没有魔杖”这一事实造成了一种暴露的不安全感，他很希望魔杖在自己手中，尽管他一个咒语也不记得，甚至都不知道自己的魔杖是什么样。

等到足够接近，西里斯的声音断断续续地传来，温暖而平缓的絮叨，表明那危险的怪兽是他的朋友。斯内普开始想如果他嫉妒一只鹰头马身有翼兽，是否太荒唐了点。

“……我有没有更喜欢他现在的样子？唔，也许吧，也许不。”西里斯轻轻笑了两声，斯内普的心跳不由抢了一拍，“不过，失忆以后他倒是真的比从前开心多了，放个假对他——哦，有人来了吗？”

斯内普飞快地退远了些，假装成刚刚登上台阶的样子，脚步比刚才踏得重。他隐约感觉西里斯不希望自己听到那几句话，然后他就这么做了，斯内普不确定自己对此作何感想。

间谍，呵嗯。

“怎么了？”西里斯问，斯内普捕捉到一丝担忧和关切，“你又想起什么了吗？”

“没有。”他回答，“不过我刚才换衣服的时候，发现了个东西。”

他们走到相对明亮的地方，斯内普将它展示给西里斯。那是一个比拇指甲略大、形状不规整的梨形银片，宽部草草刻着两个单词：你的星星。银片顶上有个小孔，想来起初是个挂坠，但斯内普感觉以它整体如此粗糙懒惰的做工，不像是售卖的东西，他也是这么告诉的西里斯。

“有道理。”额前垂落的发丝在西里斯脸上投下斑驳的影子，他盯着那银片，神色晦暗不明，“这比较像个玩笑，你不觉得吗？可能只是你忘了扔，毕竟它很小。”

“我也这么想过，但它在我衬衣胸前的口袋里，不是袍子的口袋，所以我觉得这应该是有意义的。”斯内普解释道，“至少对有记忆的那个我来说是有意义的。它对赠予者的确可能是个玩笑，毕竟这不像是件花了心思的礼物。”

缓慢地，西里斯点点头。

“我觉得你也不用太为这个纠结。”他说，“一个玩笑而已，反正它现在对你也没什么意义了，就把它丢掉好了。”

斯内普下意识地收拢了手指，好像要保护那个小东西，他确定西里斯也注意到了，因为西里斯又说：“或者留着它，等你弄清楚是怎么回事再扔，没什么要紧的。”

“既然有记忆的时候我一直没扔掉它，将来这大概也不会发生。”斯内普反驳，因为西里斯的漫不经心有点恼怒，“我有没有——从前有没有与谁比较……亲近？即使这是个玩笑，我猜，会和我开玩笑的人也不太多。”

“这个，就社里所知，没有。”西里斯回答，“有一两个社员跟你走得比别人近，像是麦格，她是霍格沃茨的变形课老师兼格兰芬多院长；还有莱姆斯，你们共事过一阵。但他们都太正经了，不会开这样的玩笑。食死徒那边的情况我不太清楚，我没有知情的权限。”

尽管西里斯企图掩饰，斯内普还是听出了最后一句话里的苦涩。他有些失望，把银饰收回口袋里。

“别太着急。”西里斯安慰道，“以他们对你干的事，你活下来都是万幸了。”

“我想知道我为什么会干这个。”斯内普说，“为凤凰社工作，但会开我玩笑的人在那一边。”

一小段沉默，西里斯再度开口：“你觉得……你不想做间谍吗？”

“我觉得我能干得很好。”斯内普回答，“有必要的话我愿意做，但我不认为我喜欢当间谍。尤其是你之前告诉过我，我是背叛食死徒加入凤凰社的，我想知道原因。”

“这个我不知道，我觉得社里也没什么人知道。”西里斯小幅度地伸展了一下后背，“大概得去问邓不利多，你们之间好像有某种默契，不管怎么说，总之他完全信任你。”

“那你呢？”

这个问题脱口而出，西里斯迟疑了，他的表现比回答更有力。

“你不相信我。”斯内普冷笑道，“你觉得我是假装为凤凰社工作，对吗？也许连这次失忆也是我装的？”

“那倒没有，我相信你是真失忆了。”西里斯生硬地说，“至于别的，不如等你脑子好了自己去看。我的工作是协助你恢复记忆，因为我被下了禁足令，是社里唯一有空干这个的人。我会做任何有助于恢复你记忆的事，其中不包括讨你喜欢。”

斯内普原地深呼吸了几次，他的胸口填满怒气，真希望自己能想起来那么一两件事能用以攻击对方。他想拂袖而去，但他不需要因为失去记忆表现得像个小孩子，那反而给了西里斯更多怀疑他的理由。

“我道歉。”他用自己概念里公事公办的方式说，对西里斯微微震撼的反应很满意，“我把这件事看得太个人了。我们都希望我能恢复记忆，在这件事上我不会给你的工作制造麻烦。”

“呃，”斯内普注意到西里斯瞟了一眼银饰所在的那边口袋，瞬间又把目光收了回来，“行，好的。”

男人绕过他走下楼梯，在不堪重负的吱嘎声里问：“我去弄点夜宵，想来点吗？存粮快没了，不过速食鸡汤我还是能煮的。”

“你叫西里斯。”斯内普答非所问，“天狼星。”

“真好，你把天文学也想起来了。”

脚步声继续向下，远去，消失在铺了地毯的走廊。

斯内普来到客厅，下午他便注意到了那幅巨大的布莱克家谱挂毯，此刻正好得空细看。显然西里斯的家族有以星辰为名的传统，上边西里斯·布莱克少说也有四五个，不过从生卒年来看没有一个对得上。他沿着那些金线寻找了一阵，轻轻触摸一个被烧掉的破洞，旁边是雷古勒斯·阿古图勒斯·布莱克。如果没看错整个族谱的脉络，雷古勒斯和原本在破洞处的那个名字，是布莱克家族仅存的两个嫡系后代。

一股虚假而浓郁的香气钻进他的鼻腔，速食鸡汤，闻起来还挺能勾起食欲。

“有什么新发现？”

斯内普回身果然见到西里斯正端着个托盘，上面放着两碗热气腾腾的汤面，还有叉子和勺子。

“你可能是个叛逆分子。”他回答，示意那个破洞，西里斯笑了。

“哈，这是我最引以为豪的经历之一。”西里斯把汤面搁在茶几上，单手掐腰看过那张家谱，无声地蔑视他的祖先，“十六岁那年我受够了我父母和弟弟，跑出家门然后再也没回来，他们就把我从家谱上烧掉了。就好像那对我有什么意义一样。”

“的确没什么意义，最终房子还是归你了。”斯内普评价道，“不过你现在也回来了。”

西里斯翻了下眼睛，“谢了，你这头号灭嗨王。”

斯内普哈哈一笑，一半是因为西里斯憋气的样子，另一半则是为了影响到西里斯。他笑起来的时候西里斯总像是看到墙角蹦出独角兽一样，这既恼人又有趣。

但西里斯的注意力已经转移了，他兴致勃勃地坐到沙发上，拿起一碗面用叉子一卷，迫不及待地吸溜了一大口，发出被烫到的怪声。斯内普坐到他身边，端起另一个碗，观察浑浊的汤汁和漂在里边的小萝卜丁。

“这只是一大堆香料和盐。”他嫌弃地说，“我甚至怀疑里边有没有真正跟鸡沾边的东西。”

“又不是叫你拿它治病，魔药大师。”西里斯喝了口汤，故意很响地咂嘴，“只要让舌头爽一把，你管它是不是有真鸡（cock）呢？”

为什么他能把喝汤这么简单的事说得这么下流？

斯内普决定这话茬还是不接为妙，他喝了口汤，没想象中糟糕，于是又试了试被煮得黏在一起的意大利面。不久他手里的碗也空了。

“洗碗去吧。”西里斯坐没坐相，懒洋洋地说。

“凭什么是我？”

“因为我做了饭，做饭的人不洗碗，懒虫。”

“你只是把现成的东西丢进水里，还弄得太咸。”斯内普回击，“一年级的咳嗽药剂都比这个有技术含量。”

他眨眨眼，反应过来自己说了什么。西里斯坐起来了一点。

“早该想到这个对你才是最管用的。”就像有束光照在他脸上一样，“坩埚现成就有几个……算了，我看还是让麦格直接到你的地盘拿些东西。明天你可以试试制作魔药。”

斯内普没有想起多少关于制作魔药的事，但这个念头令他为之一振。然后西里斯站了起来，手掌碰过他的肩膀，头也不回地上楼去了，弄得他多少有些愕然。前一刻西里斯明明真心在为他恢复记忆的可能高兴，接着就好像一秒都不愿意再留在他视线里。这男人是个谜，他想知道从前西里斯在他眼中是否也是如此捉摸不定。

他下意识地摸到那个小银片，粗糙的边缘，“你的星星”。一个玩笑，半真半假，散漫、廉价又深情。

斯内普拿起托盘，去厨房洗碗。


	3. Chapter 3

过多的梦境使得斯内普的夜晚格外漫长，他第二天起床时头晕脑胀，感觉像是有大量信息被强塞进了自己脑子里，然而穷尽力气去回忆，也找不出几个完整清晰的片段。斯内普只得洗漱，确认那银片（这充满谜团的小玩意有点成了他的护身符）安全地躺在口袋里，满心挫败地下了楼。

西里斯正做早饭，厨房里弥漫着煎培根的香味。他显然是懒得系围裙的类型，等待培根焦黄的时候不成调地哼哼着，背影有节奏地摇晃，铲子在手中随意转动，这个场景猝不及防地重击了斯内普。他还没完全想明白是为什么，西里斯便回过头来。男人长发乱乱的，给了他一个带着困倦的微笑。

“早啊。”

他昨晚没做多少噩梦，斯内普想。自然，假定一个在阿兹卡班住过12年的人会做噩梦，是合理的。

“睡得不好？”西里斯背对他问，把培根倒进盘子里。

“做了很多梦。”斯内普回答，在西里斯提问之前直接说：“没想起什么特定的东西，不过我认为大部分人都恨我，如果不是全部的话。”

西里斯把锅放回火上，往里边加了一小块黄油。

“我不觉得是全部。”

所以他的人缘的确有那么烂。目前为止，斯内普还没发现恢复成完整的自己有什么吸引人的地方。倒不是说他会安于现状，毕竟他看起来也没得选，在他搞清楚自己是谁之前，凤凰社连这栋房子都不会让他出去。

“喝点什么？”西里斯问。

“有咖啡吗？”

“耶，我就猜到你会这么选。”西里斯轻轻摇晃平底锅，“那你得等会儿，我不太会用那东西。”

“我印象中有两个人在吵架，视角更接近小孩。”斯内普又说，“我父母关系不好？”

“我不清楚，你几乎从来不提你的家庭。”西里斯磕开一个鸡蛋，手法拙劣，蛋黄一定落在锅里的时候就破了，“但就我所知你的母亲是巫师，父亲是麻瓜，这样的家庭时常有问题。”

“那你也不知道他们在哪了？”斯内普泄气地问。

“不知道。”从他的角度来看，西里斯正歪着脑袋努力拯救那个煎蛋，“要是你想见他们，我可以帮你问问邓不利多。”

“他可真是掌控全局。”

听出他暴躁的语气，西里斯瞟了他一眼，没说什么，把黄白相间的鸡蛋残骸从锅里弄出来。坐在餐桌边生闷气对早饭毫无帮助，斯内普决定去帮忙，顺便看看自己有没有做饭的能力。这时一个矮小的身影嘟嘟囔囔地走到西里斯小腿边上，斯内普先是吓了一跳，接着浮现的知识告诉他这裹着脏布的生物是一只家养小精灵。

“……逆子，与败类为伍，让女主人失望透顶，在外边坐了牢，回来恬不知耻地霸占家产……”

西里斯看起来恨不得用锅铲砸小精灵的脑袋。

“滚出去，克利切！”

克利切嘴里仍喃喃不休，深深鞠了个躬，鼻子压扁在地板上，斯内普不由惊叹它居然能把表示尊敬的动作完成得如此恶意腾腾。很明显，西里斯和这小精灵相看两厌。他贴着小精灵的脚后跟把厨房门嘭地关上，结果楼上一下子传来骇人的尖叫。斯内普刚下楼时的惬意安宁消失了，西里斯瞪着那封闭的木门，脸上的憎恨着实令他印象深刻。

“……畜生！渣滓！玷污我祖传的家宅！……”

他看着西里斯硬咽下情绪，手指理过长发，冷漠地说：“很好，上边的是我母亲的画像，刚才在这里的是克利切。现在我的两位家族成员你也认识了。”

“呃，我刚才还在为我不和睦的家庭悲哀呢。”斯内普说，努力盖过越来越响的尖叫。

西里斯勉强笑笑，怒火平息了些。

“好吧，想不想看看怎么让那老巫婆闭嘴？我估计你之后也用得——”

尖叫突然停止，他们对视一眼，西里斯两步抢到他身前举起魔杖，斯内普站起来抓住一把餐刀。

餐厅的门打开了，一个棕色头发的男人走进来，他拎着个体积不大但看上去很重的包袱。从西里斯立刻放松了的肢体动作来看，是友非敌。

“昨晚是你在城堡值夜班？”西里斯问

“我和唐克斯，她回家去了。米勒娃让我顺路把你们要的东西带过来。”棕发男人说着把包袱放到餐桌上（咣当一声），朝斯内普露出友好的笑容，“以防你还没记起我，我是莱姆斯·卢平。”

“你是狼人。”斯内普听见自己说。

另外两人立刻就绷紧了，西里斯侧转身体，一下子就变成了要从他手里保护卢平的姿态。真叫人不舒服。

“哦，看来你已经想起来了。”卢平的声线平稳如常，斯内普感到一丝敬佩。

“没有。”他回答，“只是在看见你的时候突然想到了这个。”

“可以理解。”卢平点点头。

“对你来说莱姆斯身上没有什么比这更显著的了。”西里斯尖锐地说，斯内普猛然转向他。

“你觉得是我选择先想起这个的吗？”

“你从来不放过任何提醒别人莱姆斯是狼人的机会，所以是啊，你最先想起这个，某种程度上就是自己选的。”西里斯语带轻蔑，斯内普一下子呼吸困难，他听见血流在耳朵里鼓动。

“这想必让你爽翻了。”他怒视西里斯，“用一个人根本不记得的事情来攻击他，欣赏他无力反击的样子。对，你就像是那种人。”

西里斯转而正对他，刚要反击，卢平上前几步，阻挡在他俩之间。

“我的天哪，你们怎么还是这个样子？”他把西里斯按回去，“你不能因为斯内普恢复记忆指责他，这根本没道理。去楼上待会儿，大脚板，冷静一下。”

西里斯变得有点惭愧，由着卢平推搡肩膀把自己弄出餐厅，斯内普站在餐桌边，丢下餐刀，稳住呼吸。卢平推西里斯是因为他和西里斯是朋友——亲密到有专属外号的朋友，而他和斯内普完全不是；西里斯的反应则像他以为斯内普会用刀子捅卢平。他伤害过西里斯的朋友——西里斯本人吗？

“放松些，坐吧。”卢平和颜悦色地说，他摆正了刚才被撞开的椅子，斯内普就稀里糊涂地坐了下来，感觉自己成了个无措的学生。

“你为什么没再当老师了？”他问，卢平一怔。

“你还真是没有想起来。”棕发男人思忖着说，“出了个意外，我的狼人身份暴露了。邓不利多可能会跟人们据理力争，但家长们不会同意让我来教他们的孩子，我也觉得这太不安全，就辞职走了。”

斯内普点点头，没再追问，卢平便接过西里斯没做完的工作，继续准备早餐。斯内普跟进厨房，找到咖啡豆和磨子。

“此前我和西里斯是不是关系很糟？”他问，注视着渐渐变成棕色粉末的咖啡豆。

“这个问题比较复杂，你们之间的恩怨有很长的历史。”又是模棱两可的回答。

“从校园时期就开始了，他说过。”

也许是听出他的不满，卢平又补充道：“实际上，我不认为你们有表现出来的那么恨对方。涉及对方的时候你们的反应都会有些夸张，不像你们自己。”

斯内普沉默着煮咖啡，弥散开的香气使他想起了些别的，螺旋状蒸汽袅袅上升、锅里的药剂在加入新材料时变成令人满意的银白色。他一下子对卢平拿来的包裹充满渴望，里面一定是制作魔药的基本用品。

“但你可以信任他。”卢平盛出第三个完美的荷包蛋，“他不会趁人之危做任何伤害你的事，也绝不会故意危害凤凰社。”

“当然都是为了凤凰社！”斯内普厉声道，卢平的动作停下了。

“我理解你——”

“你不理解。”

卢平点点头，“是的，我不理解。我很抱歉。”

再加上烤脆的吐司，早餐看起来很不错，连斯内普都不能说自己完全没胃口。他只是很沮丧，因为刚才像个孩子一样对卢平发脾气。

涉及对方的时候你们的反应都会有些夸张，不像你们自己。

斯内普抓紧了手里的餐具。

“西里斯，他是否……”

“什么？”

“他有没有……结婚？”他把两片培根串到叉子上，“或者和谁在一起？”

卢平看了他几秒，他明白了。斯内普不清楚自己做得对不对，从前的他肯定不会这么做，但他不知道还要被关在这里多久，从西里斯那里挖掘真相令人精疲力竭，卢平则像是个诚实可信的人。

“不能说我对此很吃惊。”卢平慢慢地说，“有的时候……哦，就我所知，他没有。但他……这么说吧，我不确定他还有多少正常地去爱人的能力。他是个好人，但被生活摧残得太深了。他遭遇了你难以想象的不公。”

“他因为杀人坐了十二年牢。”

“他是被冤枉的。”卢平坚定地说，斯内普不禁松了口气，“他逃了出来，从来没人做到过。魔法部至今仍在追捕他。”

后半句他此前已经从报上看到，但有人来确认自是更好，他本能地不信任报纸。逃犯身份是西里斯跟他一块被困在这里的主要原因。

“你认为我在失忆之前，对他就不完全是恨？”他问，“这不是什么食死徒放进我脑子里的东西？”

“我恐怕没有资格擅自判断你的想法，但基本可以认为，食死徒不会故意让你对别人产生额外的好感。”卢平回答，“即便这个念头是新的，它也未必非得是坏事，不是吗？”

斯内普暂时没法回答这个问题，头脑混沌还渴望一个捉摸不定的、不信任他也不喜欢他的男人，这不像什么美好人生的开端。

“不过就我对他的了解，在你完全恢复成你自己之前，他大概无论如何都不会回应你。”卢平又说，“他会觉得那不公平。”

斯内普点点头，吃下他冷掉的早餐。现在他多了一个尽快恢复的理由，或许是两个——西里斯，和那个对西里斯爱恨难辨的他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

酒窖的一部分被分隔出来作为临时的制药间，试着调制魔药的感觉不像斯内普想象中那么好。倒不是这没效果，相反，浮现的片段越来越多、越来越清晰了。开始熬制第二服药剂的时候他主动尝试改进现有配方，往第三服欢乐药剂中加入一支薄荷椒的刹那，一个女孩的影像清晰地浮现。她十五六岁，蓄着一头深红色长发，眼睛翠绿明亮，面颊被热气熏得微红。

她叫他：“西弗。”

学生时期的恋人，他判断，也许早就分手了或者只暗恋对象，所以没人跟他提起。他不知道贸然询问这女孩的情况是否妥当，万一她已经结婚了、甚至于就是西里斯熟人的妻子，情况岂不是会有些尴尬？而且，谁知道他们的分手是不是异常惨烈的那种呢？

无论如何，斯内普迫切地想知道这个女孩是谁，晚些时候他会问西里斯的，只是措辞还需斟酌。

与此同时，他注意到，回忆起来的片段越多，自己就越倾向于自我封闭。这或者也能从部分片段中找到答案——

“……告诉我，孩子，有什么东西渗透到你的这个厚厚的头盖骨里去了吗？你没有听见我说，很清楚地说，只需要一滴耗子的胆汁吗？难道我没有明白地说，加入少许水蛭的汁液就够了吗？我要怎么讲你才能明白呢，隆巴顿？……”

“……我知道你忘记了，波特，这就意味着这一坩埚垃圾毫无用处……”

“……粉红色的，哦，我宁可这是个故意的玩笑，而不愿相信坐在我教室里的学生竟如此能力低下……”

他是一个可怕的教师，一个极其可怕的教师。

他到底经历过什么，才会觉得自己有权利这样对待一群十多岁的孩子？那简直……斯内普吞咽了一下，与他父亲对待他的方式别无二致。他不能肯定，但他觉得基本上就是这样。那是他的理由吗？因为童年时没得到父亲的善待？

斯内普推开教材，查找起了近十年来发明的药剂。它们尚未经过充分的实践检验和改良，配方更复杂，性质也更不稳定，肯定不会在课本上出现。他今天已经想起足够多的教学回忆了，足以确定自己早该辞职。

狼毒药剂。这个名称给他带来一种莫名其妙的感触，斯内普认为自己从前曾规律性地配置过。他猜测是为了卢平，既然他们是同僚，假定他会伸出援手很合理。那么他至少帮到过别人，他需要想起这个。

这服药剂足够复杂，接下来的两小时内他集中了全副注意力，结束时斯内普有点发晕，但成果还是令人满意的——像一锅热可可，但口味肯定大相径庭。他把药剂倒进细颈瓶，心神一放松，记忆碎片便纷至沓来。自然有许多关于狼人的，对此他早有准备。

识别和杀死狼人的方法……O.W.Ls考试题目……卢平向他道谢……学生在卢平课上变成他穿女装的样子，这可有点缺德……刚化形狼人四肢着地，向他靠近……

斯内普踉踉跄跄地后退，撞倒了那几个装着成药的瓶子，它们在他脚边发出清脆的破裂声。西里斯好像一眨眼就出现在了酒窖里。

“哇哦，”他的目光扫过这一地狼藉，脚步略一停顿，“想起什么刺激的了？”

西里斯上前搀扶，斯内普甩开他的手，他僵住了，慢慢退远了一点。

“好了，”他居然胆敢用那副关心的口吻，“先冷静下来，不管你——”

“你！”斯内普的魔杖指着他，杖尖迸出几粒火星，西里斯冷静地半举双手，“你……杀人犯！”

“我还在想你什么时候才会记起这个呢。”西里斯冷漠地说，“在你揍我一顿之前——”

“闭嘴！”斯内普咆哮，“骗子！”

于是西里斯真的不再说话，就只是站在那儿看着他，平稳地呼吸着。斯内普痛恨此刻自己仍能从他——从这个想谋杀他的人——身上感受到那股吸引力，一部分的他仍然渴望得到西里斯的亲吻，这一点都不公平。

西里斯的目光移动到他的魔杖上，像在好奇斯内普会使用什么咒语，这时斯内普恍然大悟。在让他调配魔药的时候，西里斯把魔杖还给了他，他早就可以走了，摆脱这满是谎言的房子，这些人声称自己是他的朋友，却把他跟一个企图谋杀他的男人关在一起。他没有那么恨西里斯——呸！

他转过脚步要绕过对方时，西里斯身上那种听天由命的恼火消失了，取而代之的是钢铁般的坚定。他踏前半步，像堵墙一样拦在斯内普和地窖出口之间。

“你不能离开。”

“滚开！”

“你现在仍然只知道一小部分，如果让他们发现你还活着——”

“从我面前滚开否则我发誓我会——”

事情发生得太快了，西里斯边继续劝说，边悄悄把手伸向魔杖所在的地方，这个动作点着了他所有的神经。赶在他碰到武器之前，斯内普挥舞魔杖狂叫：“神锋无影！”

西里斯的动作停止了，他低下头——一道深深的伤口从左边的锁骨蔓延至右胯，一瞬间男人英俊的脸上浮现出惊愕和恐惧的神情。他慢动作般后退几步，跪倒在地，然后整个人朝前砸下来，鲜血这才迟一步迸溅。

有人在尖叫，斯内普抱住他放在自己大腿上，温暖的液体瞬间就染满他的双手、渗进他的裤子。西里斯的身体抽搐着，手在胸前乱抓，几分钟内他就会因为疼痛和失血陷入休克，斯内普迟钝地意识到尖叫的人是自己，他不知道该怎么办——如果西里斯死了——

一只手攥住他的前襟，留下一个湿掌印。

“不能……出去……”西里斯的呼吸带着骇人的声音，脸色煞白。

“不，不不不不不不……”斯内普抓住那只手，他们皮肤之间一片滑腻，“我该怎么办？告诉我该怎么办！我他妈的要怎么做才能救你？！”

但西里斯的眼睛闭上了，他的手又冷又湿。赶不及叫任何人，要是他没有办法，西里斯就会死，他不想西里斯死去，他不能杀死西里斯。

快想——你知道这个咒语，就一定有解咒——你必须——快你妈想——

过了操他妈一个世纪，斯内普终于用魔杖对准西里斯的伤口，半念半唱地吐出一段咒语。解咒念到第三遍，他的声音恢复平稳，而西里斯的伤口合拢了，男人头一沉，倒进他怀里。斯内普再三确认对方呼吸平稳，如梦初醒，把魔杖远远丢开。

他应该把西里斯搬到楼上去，但他不信任此刻自己的膝盖能支撑住身体，更不相信由自己来使用咒语。他从药锅边走开才两分钟，他明确想起的第一个咒语，就差点置西里斯于死地。他不想再碰那根小木棍，上面沾着西里斯的血，他手上满是西里斯的血，到处都是西里斯的血。他知道神锋无影咒是他写的，他写的时候就打算用它对付西里斯，这就是为什么他第一时间喊出了那个咒语。怪不得西里斯想杀他。

“……克利切。”斯内普被自己的声音吓了一跳，清清嗓子再次呼唤小精灵，“克利切！”

小精灵啪嗒啪嗒地从厨房的方向走过来，显然是故意拖拖拉拉。看清地窖里的场景，克利切睁圆了网球般的眼睛。

“西里斯少爷，”它轻声说，一时间斯内普分辨不出小精灵是否在幸灾乐祸，“……死了？”

“他没有死！”斯内普喝道，小精灵闭了嘴。

“把他搬到楼上去，”他其实拿不准克利切会不会服从自己，“尽可能平稳，不要震动他的伤口，让他平躺在卧室床上，保持温暖。”

起初小精灵好像打定主意要对他的命令嗤之以鼻，但它随即伸出一根手指（肯定是故意用的中指），西里斯瘫软的身躯便缓缓升入空中。也许西里斯给过它服从凤凰社成员的指令。

“少爷身受重伤……”小精灵在西里斯身躯投下的阴影里念叨，明白无误地满怀恶毒，斯内普正要发作——“……被他肮脏的床伴所伤，他恬不知耻，举止不端，遭了报应……”

斯内普跪坐在一地鲜血、碎玻璃和打翻的药剂之间，那个词在他空白的脑海里嗡嗡作响。


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普最终还是捡起魔杖，试着回想清理用的咒语，但他的注意力总是被指间变凉凝固的血液和西里斯倒下去的记忆分散，只得放弃，把魔杖在裤子上胡乱擦了擦，塞进口袋。他的上衣是黑色的，那个掌印不太看得见了，浅色休闲裤则一片狼藉，染满鲜血和地上的魔药，几片碎玻璃刺进了他的膝盖，阻挡他起身的动作。

斯内普摇摇晃晃地进入厨房，尽力洗干净手和脸，这时血腥味变得中人欲呕。衣服是只能扔了，他找到一条干净的抹布，草草把身上擦了一遍，摘去玻璃碎片，以免走出去的时候弄得到处都是。隔着布料摸到那个小银片，斯内普一顿，只觉它硌着自己皮肤，似乎要烧起来。

没有太多时间留给整理思绪，西里斯的伤口虽然封住了，但并未痊愈，而且他仍然失血过多。再者，斯内普也不放心让那个小精灵与西里斯独处太久。他快步走上台阶，从客厅柜子里找到急救包，去往西里斯的卧室。克利切在西里斯床边鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去，斯内普命令它去清理地窖里的混乱，克利切鄙夷地鞠了个躬，嘟囔着消失了。

小精灵显然觉得自己能执行命令已经够好了，西里斯胸前仍是血糊糊的一片，还染红了床单。幸而之前他也从教材上学了些东西，斯内普想着用白鲜总不会出大错，便用纱布擦去血块，往伤口上滴了一些。一部分的他仍然沉浸在西里斯曾想杀死他的震惊中，然而他是发明了神锋无影咒的人。手指拂过皮肤抹匀药液时，他能感觉到那道伤口是多么深而残酷，像是将西里斯整个人都劈成了两半——而且他知道如果他足够集中注意力，完全做得到。

那一刹那的恐慌再次袭击了斯内普，意识到自己做了无可挽回的事，那种感觉如同被整个击碎，沉入海底。某种直觉告诉他，这不是他第一次有这种感觉。斯内普猜测这是否就是自己全盘推翻过去生活的原因：他杀了一个人，然后崩溃了。在他和西里斯当中，他才是那个杀人犯。

斯内普的手颤抖着，倒出了太多白鲜，它们嘶嘶作响地蒸发，促使伤口愈合成细细的红线。西里斯发出一个小小的疼痛的声音，微微睁开眼，嘴唇仍没什么血色。斯内普找出补血剂，喂他喝下去。

“老天啊。”这是西里斯受伤后说出的第一句话，而第二句是——“几点了？”

斯内普愣了一下，“我刚才上来的时候是四点十五，现在应该超过四点半了。”

“呃啊。”

“怎么？”斯内普问，“你有什么要做的事吗？”

“马上莫莉要来送补给。”西里斯头疼地闭上双眼，“操，这样，你把我房门关上，就说我在屋里躺着。要是她追问，你再说我不想见到别人。这样她应该就不会进来了。”

斯内普没吭声，西里斯要对其他人隐瞒自己受伤的事？

“别误会，不是要替你打掩护，但你也不会希望，嗷，莫莉是那个发现你受伤了的人——”西里斯略微侧过身子，转头看了他一眼，“卧槽，你这个样子绝对不行，能把她吓晕过去，赶紧换掉。换下来的衣服清理一下，免得被看见。”

“我不记得咒语。”斯内普低声说。

西里斯闭上嘴巴，他眨眨眼，似乎刚想起来斯内普现在基本还处于失忆状态。再开口时他的声音变得更轻也更柔和，更接近斯内普失忆后第一次醒来时听到的那样。他一下子分不清自己更希望能信赖这个声音，还是听到西里斯本来对他所用的声音。

斯内普对此原是不抱太多期待的，但克利切无意中用了那个词，床伴……他想知道更多，西里斯尝起来的味道，他高潮时是如何叫喊或低沉地咕哝。更重要的，他想了解他们之间是否止步于此，因为他确信自己想要的不止这些。

“可惜我也不擅长家务。”西里斯说，“旋风扫净，先用这个。”

斯内普依言而行，咒语吸走了大部分严重的污渍，然后是“清理一新”，再“旋风扫净”。衣物仍未恢复原状，不过污迹也不太明显了。他还想清理西里斯衣服和床上的血迹，但西里斯催着他去换衣服，那个莫莉不管是什么人，她肯定赢得了西里斯的敬畏。

结果他还是没来得及，刚出卧室，斯内普就听到客厅里有动静。他抓紧魔杖小跑下楼，只见一个胖墩墩的红发女人站在好几个大包袱之间。她四下环顾好像在找什么人，斯内普轻咳一声。

“你是莫莉吗？”他问。

莫莉和莱姆斯第一眼看到他的时候，都是一副等着他憎恨自己的表情，只是她远不像莱姆斯那样不动声色。但发觉斯内普表情空白，那种下意识的畏惧被忧心取代了，这个女人身上蓬蓬勃勃地散发出强烈的母爱，简单来说斯内普立刻意识到这是个老母鸡似的女人，把所有自己眼中的弱势群体当成孩子来保护和照顾，西里斯说得没错，他不会喜欢由莫莉·韦斯莱发现自己受伤的。

“哦，西弗勒斯，你感觉怎样？”

“没什么不适。”斯内普小心地选择措辞，“我的记忆恢复了一部分，但关于你的部分还没有想起太多名字以外的东西。只记得你的厨艺很好。”他冒险补上最后一句，因为那些包裹中的一个正渗出跟他昨天吃到的牛油面包非常相似的香气。

莫莉眉开眼笑，“真没想到你还会夸我。我是说，我们不算很熟，你没想起我也很正常。哎，西里斯呢？”

“他在房间里躺着。”斯内普回答，有点跃跃欲试地想把莫莉引到西里斯的房间去，西里斯不会喜欢这个，但毫无疑问她能把他照顾得很好。

而且他可能会很享受西里斯看到莫莉时的场面，嗯没错，他一定会。

“都下午了，他怎么还躺着？”莫莉不满地说，“至少得把他叫下来做晚饭，一直那个样子可不好。要是又让我发现他喝了酒……”

听起来西里斯此前经常醉醺醺地整天躺着，斯内普想起昨天他从西里斯身上闻到的酒味，昨晚西里斯肯定好好洗了个澡。如果不是清楚西里斯现在的状况，他举双手赞成莫莉的计划。

“他说他不想见到别人。”斯内普说，“他今天……状态不好。他没喝酒，这我可以肯定。”

莫莉叹了口气，宣告西里斯逃过一劫。斯内普真希望自己能想起西里斯状态不好时到底是什么样，他帮到过西里斯吗？

“这样下去他的状态永远也不会好……怪不了他，在那种地方待了十二年，他还能说清楚话就不错了。”莫莉怜悯地说，提起其中一个包裹，“真希望你快点好起来，西弗勒斯，之前你会给他熬药什么的，有时候它们好像还真管用。帮把手。”

斯内普扛起大部分包裹，他有点提心吊胆，生怕克利切没遵照指示把厨房和地窖清理干净，不过情况还好，只是空气中仍带着那股气味。他解释说自己此前在尝试熬药，记忆突然恢复时不慎打翻了，幸而克利切没有冒出来拆穿他。莫莉的动作很麻利，一堆堆成品半成品食物和新鲜蔬菜飞快地消失在了各色橱柜里，她还详细给斯内普介绍了怎么搭配比较好吃和应该先吃哪些。斯内普问她要了几个汤类食谱，莫莉对于能分享厨房绝技高兴极了。

两小时后她离开了大宅，留下一大盆炖菜和许多烤蛋糕，以及大量有关凤凰社和外界的讯息。斯内普这一天都没吃什么，闻到炖菜的气味感觉自己的胃都开始自我消化了，莫莉对他的赞美仍是惊诧又高兴，他希望自己没太苛待过这个热情的女人。然而就目前能想起的片段而言，他在课堂上对她的孩子相当不怎么样。

莫莉临走前，把自己打理干净换了身衣服的西里斯挪到客厅，迎着斯内普不赞同的目光跟她打了个招呼。惦记着回家给丈夫做饭，韦斯莱夫人只匆匆念叨了他几句。大门关闭后，受伤的男人半躺在沙发上，显然一动也不想动了。

“你十个小时内都不应该起床走路。”

“不这样她是不会放心的，没准明天会再来。”西里斯有气无力地说，“很不幸，她见过我一些糟糕的样子。”

“像是你醉醺醺的样子？”斯内普没忍住说。

“让莫莉·韦斯莱处理我的宿醉在我这辈子不明智的选择里能排前五。”西里斯回答，掀开眼皮瞥了他一眼，“怎么，要评判我了？”

“我不觉得我了解你——或者我自己到了那种程度。”斯内普回答，“你经历过非常糟糕的事。”

“你也一样。”西里斯快而轻柔地说，随即充满渴望地嗅了嗅，“哇，是炖菜吗？”

斯内普好笑地点点头，把食物和餐具拿到客厅，把盛好菜的盘子端给西里斯的时候他有点拿不准要不要直接用喂的，西里斯已经表情尴尬地拿过盘子说自己吃。可以肯定他们不是什么情侣了，那个他看到西里斯受伤大概会更倾向于嘲笑——又一个不怎么样的新念头。

“现在对你我来说都没有更安全的地方，而且也不能让你独自待在这里。”西里斯误会了他的走神，“不想见到我的话，我可以尽量留在房间，只需要每天两次确认你的状态。你可以做任何你觉得能保障自己安全的事，但别离开这座房子。你面对的情况向来复杂，很多事情只有你自己知道，贸然现身太危险了。”

“不，我不是在想这个，我……”斯内普犹豫了一下，“我们睡过？”

一些炖菜掉到了西里斯大腿上，他烫得嘶嘶吸气，但没有跳起来的力气，斯内普赶紧给他清理。

“这是你在想起我试图谋杀你之后想起的下一件事吗？”西里斯郁闷地扯着他被汤汁沾染的裤子，“听起来相当健康啊。”

“考虑到我真的跟从前想杀我的人上床了，我觉得恢复记忆的顺序不算什么。”斯内普指出。

西里斯不情愿地表示认可。

“其实我没想起来那部分，”斯内普又说，“是克利切说的。他把我称为，呃，你的床伴。”

“那有点接近现实。”西里斯说，“不过我们上床的时候也没那么多。通常就只是，唔，互相帮助度过坏日子。”

“你没告诉我。”斯内普尽量不说得太像谴责。

“告诉一个头脑一片空白的家伙‘嘿，我俩睡过’？那可真是完全不会引起误会。”西里斯把盘子放到一边，可能更多是因为胳膊没力气了，“我们之间的事情很复杂，这话我之前可能也说过。总体而言我们恨对方，也不信任对方，我们习惯互相攻击，我怀疑你不是真的改过自新，你嘲讽我是缩在房子里的懦夫。但偶尔人们就是会……需要。在你没有自己想起来的时候，讲清楚这一切很困难，因为大部分时候我也不知道你是怎么想的。”

“但我肯定信任你。”斯内普直白地说，“既然我是个间谍，允许一个人靠近到足以拥抱和杀死我，要么是我另有所图，要么我信任他。”

他可以看到西里斯重重地吞咽了一下，喉结上下滑动。

“他妈的，我搞不定这个，简直太不公平了。”西里斯往后一靠，“你不能就拿着失忆当借口，然后把这些全砸我头上。”

斯内普掏出那个银饰，丢在对方肚子上。

“在我看来你至少可以试着解释一下。”他说，“从这个东西开始。”


	6. Chapter 6

【一个月前】

“你知道规矩，顿格。”西里斯警告地说，“吃饭的家伙不能动。要是下回开完会莫莉发现碗不够，猜猜她会怎么对付你？”

“说得好像凤凰社还会在这聚餐似的。”蒙顿格斯嘟囔，悻悻地把贪婪的目光从一个银杯子上扯下来。

西里斯对此没发表任何评论，但斯内普可以看到他微微瑟缩了一下——为了蒙顿格斯话里描绘的未来。夏季结束后，凤凰社总部已经有一个多月没出现过超过三个人同时待在房子里的情况了。在老宅里耗过没有尽头的将来，只能与克利切为伴，这一定让西里斯生不如死。

“你用总部的仓库堆放赃物，同时从这里偷东西去换钱或者抵偿你欠下的账。我就不提醒你那都是些什么账了。”斯内普说，“如果你再不安静点，我会对邓不利多对此作何评价更感兴趣。”

蒙顿格斯小心地从他面前退开了一些，这猥琐的男人怕他怕得像个学生，不过大部分社员都有点怕他，或者说不愿接近他更合适。

“这可不是偷，西里斯送给我了，对吧哥们？”

西里斯哼着他破破烂烂的小调，翻找剩下的巧克力脆片饼干，一副什么都没听到的样子。小偷的眼睛转了一圈，明白过来放纵他的主人可没有将来给他打掩护的想法，飞快地把他刚搜刮出来的赃物一股脑往自己的破提箱里塞。斯内普眼见着有一根银簪卡在了锁头的地方。

“很高兴见到你们，祝你们好运，下次——”

他砰地合上箱子盖，盖子因受阻一弹，那簪子被压断的一段弹出去，直接飞到了碗柜底下，蒙顿格斯立刻痛心疾首。

“这可是名家设计！”他捏着余下的部分，嚎得像断掉的是自己的手指头，“天呀，我敢打赌它能值——”

“叫什么？把它修好不就得了。”西里斯有点不耐烦了。

“你不懂，修过的东西行家一眼就能看出来。”蒙顿格斯摇着头，“现在它的价值最多只有原来的三成，太可惜了，简直是犯罪……”

斯内普咳嗽了两声，蒙顿格斯立刻拎起箱子就走，也不管碗柜底下簪子的碎片了。他今日收获颇丰，对一根坏掉的簪子自然不怎么挂怀。等他匆匆消失在通往客厅的方向，西里斯倒有闲心抽出魔杖，把碗柜底下的东西弄了出来。那是一朵指头大小的玫瑰，工艺精巧，编织它的银丝在刚才的撞击中已经变形，要把这样的东西恢复原状，确实不太可能。

“你就放任他盗取凤凰社的财产？”斯内普说，因为如果他说这些东西是西里斯的，男人肯定会嗤之以鼻，讲出什么“所以顿格是在帮我忙”之类的话来。

“你可够自觉的，我说这房子充公了，你就叫我对它尽社员义务。”西里斯又在糟践东西——那玫瑰在他杖尖慢慢熔成一团，“放心好了，要是哪天凤凰社缺钱到指望那些破烂，古灵阁金库里还有得是呢。”

斯内普对此不予评论。在某些问题上他跟西里斯永远不会达成共识——不是什么生死攸关的事，西里斯这辈子也没费心去记过一加仑牛奶或者一磅糖的价格，他不需要，也不感兴趣。他习惯在拿到的时候就花光手里所有的钱，然后随他妈的便，而精打细算差不多刻在斯内普的基因里。他现在闭上眼睛还能看到从前艾琳是怎样一点点攒起给他买新袍子的钱，她或许不是什么模范母亲，但也从来没故意对他特别坏。

“你最近有要买的东西吗？”西里斯问，这时那根价值不菲的簪子上最精华的部分已经变成一个银球，大概还值几纳特，“我听说海丝佳受伤了？需要什么就直接从我账户里支，要是在采购药物的问题上你还跟我啰嗦，我真对你不客气。”

“毕竟你对我一向彬彬有礼。”斯内普讽刺道。

“对啊，我甚至要你说三遍‘请’才会继续吸你。”西里斯反唇相讥。

斯内普喝了口水，假装这句话没有勾出大量刚才在卧室里的片段，他的身体也没有因此热起来。

“暂时没什么。”他说，“琼斯没受什么重伤，最近药材损耗有限，而且斯普劳特夫人提供了很多。”

“那挺好的。”

银球啪地掉在桌面上，凝固成形状不规整的小圆片。

“恨这些东西没意义。”斯内普忍不住说，“它们只不过是一堆金属。”

“我乐意，不行么？”西里斯瞥了他一眼，斯内普回以冷静的注视，“行啦，好歹它们到了顿格手里，还能出去见见阳光。我倒想他把我也偷走卖了，可我看他也没那个胆子。”

对这种荒唐的发言，斯内普只得翻个白眼，“你觉得你作为男妓一晚能值多少？”

“你说呢？”看样子男人心情好转，又想拿他开涮了，“用过的才有发言权。你会买我吗，斯内普教授？”

斯内普才不接这个茬，他现在完全不需要西里斯衣着暴露地在街边招揽客人的画面，如果他把对方压倒在餐桌上，就肯定赶不上下午的课了。他还不至于为了这种娱乐性的消遣耽误本职工作。

“见不见阳光，也要看阳光对之有没有意义。”他说，“有的人生来就属于黑夜。”

就算他的嗓音掺入了一丝突发的感慨，西里斯也会假装没听到。这是他们之间不成文的规定，他们互相攻击，上床，在高潮带来的短暂和平中扯闲篇，然后再在下次见面的时候恶语相向。在他们之间加入性似乎并没有把什么变得更复杂，反正它比他们周围的每件事都简单——他说的是西里斯的失落和阿兹卡班后遗症，他自己的愧疚和企图忽略却屡战屡败的仇恨，以及其他两百件诸如此类的事情。他们交换着咽下所有这一切，他们不交心。

但如果说关于西里斯有什么是他能确定的，那就是这男人永远都会向着有光的方向走；若举目皆是黑夜，他烧尽自己也要找出光来。

“喏，”金属敲击木头的响声，西里斯口吻戏谑，“暗夜之子。”

那金属片被打了个孔，一根显然是刚从衣服上扯下来的线从孔中穿过，把它变成了有史以来最简陋可笑的挂坠。他拾起银片，猝不及防地看到底下压着的潦草字迹：你的星星。

“给你挂脖子上，省得你忘了。”西里斯说，勾起一边嘴角，“要是谁真的拥有那么多夜晚，他就一定同时拥有天幕中的星星。落在你窗前的，没准还是最亮的那颗呢。”

等斯内普找回语言，西里斯已经接着掏他的饼干去了，他发出满意的声音，拆开最后一罐，往嘴里塞了一大把，就好像这是全世界最要紧的事，刚才什么都没发生。

“没人会把这可笑的玩意挂在脖子上。”这是他能想到最有力的反击了，斯内普扯断那根该死的线，把它抽出来丢掉，让银片滑进他另一只手的掌心。

“嗯嗯，当然。”西里斯说，嘴里仍满是饼干。


	7. Chapter 7

“那确实是个玩笑。”西里斯的声音像受潮的饼干，他把挂坠在手里抛起来又接住，“我还以为你早就扔了，把它搞得这么尴尬的人是你。”

斯内普一会儿都没答话，他试着追逐西里斯的描述去回忆，但几乎什么也没想起来。只有一点……感受，是的，他记起了拿起桌上金属片、看清那两个单词的刹那，砰砰心跳的两拍。这真的很不公平，西里斯提到摄魂怪的时候他就记起了绝望和寒冷，看见卢平的脸他就意识到这是个狼人，可偏偏是这件事，他把挂坠在口袋里放了几十个小时，听着西里斯讲完前因后果，却只能想起来那么一点。

或许那也足够了。

斯内普伸出一只手，准确地在西里斯抛起来的瞬间抓住了银片，西里斯惊跳了一下，恼火地瞪着他。

“欺负动不了的人是不是特有满足感？”

因为他而动不了。几小时前，他差点用一个自己发明的咒语把西里斯开了膛，但西里斯的态度就像斯内普只是用果汁泼了他一样。在那层装饰性的怒火（斯内普挺确定自己恢复记忆后它会真得多）下边，透出一种无可奈何的纵容：行吧，我就知道你没了记忆也是这个样子，我就知道你恢复记忆的时候有人要倒霉，而且那个人九成九就是我。

这男人了解他，而他对西里斯仍知之甚少，但他手握一个半真半假的承诺，某人说要做他夜空中的星星。斯内普能感觉到自己在往什么方向变化：随着时间流逝，他正一点一滴地变得更尖刻、更封闭、更愤怒，更像他原本是的那个人。如果这无法避免，那么他总可以在自己成为那个人之前反抗他。那人也许有成千上万个理由拒绝快乐，可管它的，谁叫西弗勒斯·斯内普把自己搞失忆了呢。

斯内普俯身到西里斯上方时，后者发出一个疑问的声音，表情几乎有点天真。他凝视那双灰眼睛，确保自己的意思都传达到了。算是成功了。

“等等，我不觉得——”

他用嘴唇压住西里斯的，男人试图转头躲开，讲他的那成千上万个理由。如果说现在斯内普有什么确定的，那就是他俩从前是一对傻瓜，现在他们中的一个总算有机会能少傻一点。

几秒钟后西里斯不再抗拒，接着他齿间溢出一个轻微的叹息，缺少血色的双唇松动了。当这个吻由温暖变得火热，西里斯不自觉地努力抬起身体靠向他，斯内普于是将膝盖嵌在西里斯身体两侧，让他们的大腿和前胸完全相贴。他小心着不让对方未愈的伤口被触动，但另一个人对此好像完全不在乎，西里斯的手带着一种让斯内普血液为之发烫的熟悉感滑进他的头发，用非常恰当的力道拉拽，然后按摩他的头皮。

斯内普猛地抽身退开，大口喘气。

“噢，我猜某人想起了真正很棒的部分。”西里斯坏坏地笑着说，斯内普叫他闭嘴。

就疯狂涌进他脑中的片段而言，斯内普对他们性生活的质量和多样性感到……满意，大概吧。记忆丢失大体上只关乎大脑，这就导致了一个尴尬的问题：他的老二隔着衣服顶在西里斯肚子上。考虑到西里斯才刚从失血过多身亡的边缘被拖回来，他的大脑真的不太赞同这个主意。

“要帮忙吗？”西里斯挑起眉毛问，他的嘴唇红润了一些，但流着虚汗，呼吸浅促，显然刚才对他的身体已是不小的负担。可斯内普不觉得他会拒绝自己的要求，哪怕它比手活还要更进一步。西里斯漠视自己身体（生命）的态度令他不安，斯内普小心地离开西里斯的大腿，拒绝屈服的阴茎在裤子里愚蠢地晃动。

“你可能觉得只有你有道德准则。”斯内普回答，“但我通常也不会在人们没有多余的血液能留给勃起时干他们。”

西里斯笑了两声，用手背挡住眼睛，“你可真是越来越像你自己了。”

“我不喜欢他。”斯内普说，西里斯从手掌边缘瞥了他一眼。

“好吧，他的吻技比你强些。”他的口气让斯内普手痒痒想抽他（或者吻得他喘不上气昏过去），“当然他肯定不会像你刚才那样吻我，就好像我是初恋情人什么的。”

“考虑到我过去的人生基本被清空了，那个说法也没错。”斯内普指出。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯。”西里斯哼哼着，有点昏昏欲睡，“其实我有点想念那个家伙，别告诉他。”

斯内普忍俊不禁，“我们的目标就是把我变成他，记得吗？”

“那太不幸了，他要知道了。”西里斯缓慢地眨着眼睛，“……他们刚把你送过来的时候，我以为你死了。然后你没死，还变得特别可爱。”

斯内普想起西里斯守在他床前，睁开眼的那刻，男人收起所有柔软的情绪，准备迎击刺向自己的长矛。他当时的感觉是发现自己什么也不记得，西里斯便放松了，但也许他错过了同时流逝的些微希望。他醒了，但西里斯想要的——爱的那个男人还在沉睡。

爱。这个词突如其来，撞得他一阵窒息。小银片嵌进他的掌心，斯内普或许是疯了，他正嫉妒他自己，那个自己，面对触手可及的一切，丝毫不加以努力。

与此同时，把他内里搅得天翻地覆的男人脑袋歪到一边，像是真要睡着了。以西里斯现在的姿势几小时后肯定会腰酸背痛外加落枕，比起用悬浮咒或者扛的（他不会公主抱一个六英尺高的男人，谢谢你，西里斯也不行），斯内普还是倾向于趁西里斯还清醒赶紧把对方弄到卧室里去。

“你不能睡在这。”斯内普说，把西里斯的一条胳膊架到自己肩上，“用用你的腿，到床上再睡。”

西里斯抱怨着蹬直了膝盖，叫他起床肯定是个噩梦。但当他用头在另一个人肩膀上寻找舒适的倚靠点，斯内普忍不住微笑。

“别像个小孩子。”

“说得好像你没把孩子时的我揍出屎过一样。”西里斯的反击来得还是一样快，他的那根神经大概从不松懈，“哈，等你想起詹姆，我打赌你还得再揍我一顿。”

被某种灵感击中，斯内普犹豫了一下，“你是否知道我认识的一个女孩？深红色长发，绿眼睛，年纪应该和我差不多。”

“你是说莉莉。”西里斯回答，听起来清醒了点，“有几年时间你们都是好朋友，我印象中你们入学前就认识。后来你们没那么要好了，不过偶尔还会在魔药课上合作，因为除教授外谁都不像你俩那样精通这门课程。其实我觉得你有喜欢过她……”

寒意从胸腔底部涌起，堵在他嗓子里。这是摄魂怪让他想起来的东西，他情愿自己永远忘掉，然而忘记这个同杀了他也没什么区别。

“她后来……怎么了？”他听见自己问。

在他没注意到的某个时刻，西里斯摆脱他的胳膊完全站直了，操纵他发冷颤抖的四肢站得出人意料地稳。他还是极度苍白，额前垂落的黑发下，灰眼睛锋锐而镇静。

“她嫁给了詹姆·波特，生了一个儿子，一年后他们都死了。”

莉莉。

他想起来了。

受到惊吓的莉莉。让野花在掌心开放的莉莉。与他并肩躺在树荫里的莉莉。眼睛因为霍格沃茨明亮起来的莉莉。图书馆里的莉莉。调配魔药的莉莉。戴着级长徽章的莉莉。挺身而出的莉莉。从他面前转身离去的莉莉。与詹姆·波特共舞的莉莉。召唤守护神抵抗摄魂怪的莉莉。死去的莉莉。

被他杀死的莉莉。

“呼吸！”西里斯正急切地叫嚷，为什么他在地板上？“听我的声音，专注于我的声音，来，跟着节奏，吸气，呼气……”

他的肺疼得要命，头也疼得要命，还有被西里斯抓着的肩膀，西里斯在关心他，担心他，对他新形成的回忆一无所知。哦天，西里斯会唾弃他，不，西里斯会杀了他，把他碎尸万段——

斯内普挣开那些手指，西里斯可能叫了他也可能没有，他连滚带爬地冲进一个房间，摔上门，然后抽出魔杖，速速禁锢，降敌陷阱……直到进入房间唯一的办法是拆掉那面墙。

然后他贴着床角滑落，抱住自己的头，发出第一声哀号。


	8. Chapter 8

席卷全身心的最初一波悲痛、懊悔、茫然逐渐平息，岩石般的决心取而代之，斯内普觉得这可能算是找回自我的第一步了。说来讽刺，他第一个真正成形的念头是绝不能让任何人知道这件事，接着邓不利多的声音适时出现在他脑子里——

“要我起誓，西弗勒斯，永远不把你最好的方面透露出去？如果你坚持……”

他必须见到邓不利多。他已经浪费了两天，对黑魔王而言是失踪了两天，再耽误下去，即便他回去说清真相，黑魔王也未必会采信。但他现在想起的东西还不够，必须组织一套万全的说辞，以争取恢复的时间。邓不利多得知道他恢复的进度，才能协助他。

校长至今未在他面前现身的事实令斯内普嘴里泛起苦味。西里斯怎么说的？邓不利多与他达成了某种默契，完全信任他。这也是凤凰社整体倾向于信任他的根本原因。然而所有人都仅知部分现实，邓不利多要的是莉莉死后的那个他，要用尽余生弥补无可挽回的过错的那个他，如果他们知晓全部，大概只会后悔从死神手中把他抢回来。

而西里斯……他真的无法预料。上一次西里斯得知一个间接害死波特夫妇的人的下落之后，他逃出阿兹卡班，穿过上百个摄魂怪的封锁，提刀闯进了格兰芬多塔。西里斯会为很多人赴汤蹈火（甚至可能，也包括斯内普自己），然而詹姆·波特与一切都不同，他死去的那刻，一部分的西里斯就被永远埋葬了。

斯内普试着去想自己站在西里斯面前说出真相会得到什么回应（他有记忆的时候大概想过好多次），对方要杀死他可能都是比较好的那种。他不打算束手待毙，现在的西里斯就杀不了他，那人的身体被阿兹卡班和逃亡生涯摧残得太厉害了；但他可以给西里斯承诺，如果他能活到那么一天，他的生命完全属于自己，他会让西里斯做任何事。关于那个未来的想法是好的，他自由了，可以仅凭愿望走向某人，决定让谁来吻他或是杀了他。

他真正害怕的是这个：西里斯从他面前走开。不管他怎么说或怎么想，他知道西里斯足够理智，如果西里斯的理智不是那么强大，他早在阿兹卡班就疯了。西里斯可能会在第一时间攻击——然后在受阻时冷静下来，意识到斯内普之于凤凰社的重要性，杀死斯内普可能导致更多无辜者死伤，甚至想起斯内普是在赎罪。西里斯会蔑视他，从他身边走开，自此再也不与他同室而处，以免自己不慎动手掐死了他。

一旦西里斯像那样离去，斯内普明白他就不会回头。他会保持那种冷酷的轻蔑，远离斯内普，沉默地恨着他。这个状态将永远持续，而斯内普就只是——不确定自己受不受得了。每天都可能见不到明天的太阳已经够糟的了，他已然明白为什么那个自己把挂坠放在衬衫胸前的口袋，却从他的星星周围逃走。

他掏出银片，放回原位。

“……门上有蜇人咒。”西里斯的声音模糊地透进来，“别怪我没提醒你。”

“谢谢，不过看见你的手我就知道了。”卢平说。

斯内普恐惧地吞咽了一下，西里斯敲过门？他根本没注意。从时间来说现在已经是第二天了，他也想起了不少过去的事，比如为什么西里斯认为等他想起詹姆·波特他们还得再打一架。但对于几小时间门外发生了什么，他一无所知。

那两人的声音走远了，斯内普溜到门边，施了个窃听咒。

“……再说一遍，我真不知道是怎么回事。他问我关于莉莉的事，我说了，他肯定是想起了什么，然后就——崩溃了。我他妈完全没搞清楚状况，我说得超他妈客观，完全没提我觉得他们迟早要闹崩或者他活该的诸如此类。我就——你觉得会不会是……他还爱着她？我当时就怀疑过，后来也……他在邓不利多手下干活十四年，那不就是……？”

“你怀疑那就是他倒戈的原因？不是没可能……”

他们已经很接近了，只需要想起波特夫妇的死亡中余下的一个环节，那个最初泄露预言的人，结论便不言自明。

“除了这个，你俩到底怎么回事？”卢平又问，“你可不能顶着一个两英尺长的刀口告诉我什么也没发生——顺带一提，你现在最该做的就是卧床休息。成年以后你们就再没对对方下过这么重的手了。”

“他想起咱们五年级那事了。”西里斯回答，“我也没处理好，我拿魔杖想阻止他出去，肯定是刺激到他了。”

“噢。”卢平说。

“是你说的不能因为他恢复记忆指责他。”西里斯的口气略带戒备，斯内普可悲地有点希望这是在维护自己。

“但这太过了。”卢平的声音变轻了一点，衣物响动，像是西里斯不耐烦地甩开了好友的手，“他差点杀了你……斯内普是个很危险的人，我的意思是，他很可能正在恢复使用咒语的能力，但还没记起如何正确使用它们。以他的能力，失控是极其危险的。”

卢平是对的，斯内普仍能看到西里斯抽搐的身体，血液在他掌下喷溅。

“他操他妈差点吓死，你是没见到他那个时候的表情。”西里斯争辩道，“他尽力救治了我，尽管他以为我想杀他，我觉得这很能说明问题。他念咒的时候可能根本不知道那个咒语是干什么用的，你知道那会儿我们打得多厉害，他是在自保。”

狼人沉默了一会。

“不管怎么说，他才醒过来第二天，就发生了这种事。这很严重，大脚板，让你们继续独处可能不是好主意。”

“随你怎么说吧。”西里斯筋疲力尽、全然放弃地叹了口气，斯内普为此心都揪了起来，“我早说过我不行，月亮脸。我真不行。”

躯体陷阱柔软布料的声音，他们中的某人倒在了沙发上，斯内普认为是西里斯，刚才他的脚步就已经很不稳了。卢平最好会监督他喝药。

“好好休息一下吧。”卢平安抚地说，“今天对你来说够呛了，剩下的就交给邓不利多。他有没有说他什么时候来？”

斯内普紧张起来，关于莉莉和间谍工作的部分还罢了，他不太想跟邓不利多谈他和西里斯之间的事——真的不想。

“没，我看明天能回个信儿就不错了。”西里斯略带抱怨地说，“校长，日理万机巴拉巴拉。”

“回房间去睡，我在这守着，他出来或者有别人来了我应付。”卢平劝道。

“我床单上还全是血。”

“那就去客房。”

“在斯莱特林的包围下睡觉？才不呢。”

卢平发出一个异常心累的声音。

“你只是在找麻烦。”他说，“你都已经在睡斯莱特林院长了，我看不出一点学院色有什么好让你烦心的。”

一段诡异的沉默。

“噢，所以你们真的已经睡过了。”卢平慢吞吞地说。

“卑鄙无耻的下流胚，活该是你每个月遭遇毛茸茸的麻烦。”

“至少我有好些年不在别人身上留牙印了，可是有人经常这么干，还成功瞒过所有人。”

一段更诡异的沉默。

“好了，我认得那个表情。”卢平认输，“我道歉。请不要跟我讲任何关于牙印或者其他你们性生活的细节，尤其不要告诉我你们污染过总部的哪些地方，我还想在这吃饭的。”

西里斯非常、非常邪恶地笑了两声，斯内普试着不去嫉妒他们之间的融洽。

“原本我还觉得这该是他自己的事，既然这样，也没什么好藏的了。”卢平又说，“看起来斯内普苏醒后最大的烦恼是某种新生的暗恋，对象是某个他本该憎恨的人。他还说他怀疑这是食死徒作祟。”

西里斯哼了一声，“傻缺。”

“甜得我都担心我的獠牙了。”卢平揶揄。西里斯对此翻了个白眼，这个自是听不到，但斯内普相当肯定。

“真他妈一团狗屎。”西里斯咕哝，“我们没——处在什么关系中，我也不知道算什么，跟我这辈子一样乱七八糟，但之前这还过得去。现在，简直就是地狱，我他妈真想来一杯，或者一瓶。”

“你不能这么干。”卢平警告道，“我说过如果你真的开始酗酒，我会请莫莉来看着你。”

“是是是。去你妈的。”

西里斯的抱怨有口无心，卢平也没太追究，大概和斯内普一样，他也不认为在需要对另一个人负责的时候，西里斯会放任自己沉溺酒精。

“不论如何，”卢平的声音变得很温柔，“能再去爱某个人，终究是件好事。”

黑发男人没有反驳这个。


	9. Chapter 9

等西里斯终于被卢平劝进房间休息，斯内普解除咒语下了楼，狼人见到他时比上次要戒备得多，考虑到他刚差点杀了对方的朋友，这合情合理。但卢平仍习惯性地表现友好，斯内普不太喜欢这种无声的善意谎言，但眼下他感激它。他们一块去了厨房，加热分食剩下的炖菜，断断续续地聊些无关紧要的话题，没人提西里斯的伤和之前的其他事。

“下次满月是什么时候？”冷不丁地，斯内普问。

“下周五。”卢平显然以为斯内普是在担心自身安全，“还有八天呢。”

“那么还来得及。”

卢平露出不解的神情，随后眨眨眼，“你是说狼毒药剂。”

“如果我没记错的话，需要提前一周每天都喝，直到满月夜。”斯内普说，实际上他能肯定自己没记错，他才刚看了书。

“你失去记忆后的确令人惊讶，西弗勒斯。”卢平摇摇头，“但我想还是别为这个麻烦你了，你已经有很多事要烦心。”

“你信不过我。”

“不是那样。”卢平看起来无奈又好笑，“你还是非得这么快就跳到最糟的结论吗？”

“我有充分的理由这么想，而且对从前的事你比我清楚。”斯内普有点生气地说，“我还知道想帮你不是什么新念头，但出于某些原因我从来没提起过。”

卢平捏着叉子愣了几秒，些许不确定掺进了他的温和从容。人人都不知道该怎么面对一个坦诚的斯内普，这样做对他自己也越来越难了，他脑海中有个严厉的声音在斥责他的愚蠢，但……他不知道。斯内普觉得一部分的自己渴望被人了解，厌倦了被敬而远之又不知该如何靠近。太多的愤怒、愧悔与孤独。

“哦，我猜，如果你记起了过去的一切还想帮我——”

“不是一切，但足够我意识到我和你们从前处于什么样的状态。”

“是的，那就是我想表达的。”卢平完全没被他的打断惹恼，“我可以猜到一些……记得你问过我为什么不再做老师了？”

斯内普点点头，这也与他有关吗？

“我就直说了吧。学生们会知道我的身份，是因为你告诉了他们。”

出乎意料，而且是一记重击，但可以接受，斯内普慢慢地再次点头。

“我心怀愧疚。”他说，“所以我——”

新的片段，他在尖叫棚屋里攻击卢平，不听任何解释，压抑已久的仇恨与愤怒浮出水面，令他陷入疯狂。他以为西里斯和他一样，是告密者，害死莉莉的人，而卢平与西里斯是一伙的。

他不知道那件事可能有问题吗？他当然知道，但他怀着失去目标的仇恨太久了，詹姆·波特和黑魔王都死了，只剩他无用地活着，日日被旧时暗影折磨。他一心想要西里斯遭受摄魂怪的吻，因为他觉得自己也活该——谢天谢地他没有成功。天啊幸好他没有成功。

“西弗勒斯？”

“不要假装你跟我走得很近！”斯内普厉声道，“你在别人面前并不叫我的教名。”

卢平迅速恢复镇静，他挪远了点。

“抱歉。”他说，“无意误导你，斯内普。”

斯内普在卢平后退的时候就对自己的失控十分恼火，对方的道歉完全是雪上加霜。然而卢平看上去正考虑怎么逃走了，再发一通脾气也不会有帮助。

“我很抱歉。”他生硬地说，卢平似乎因此离落荒而逃更近了一步。

“我不该那样做，透露你的身份。”他迫使自己继续，“我那时候被仇恨蒙蔽了。”

“那个，没关系。”卢平尴尬地说，“并不是不可理解。尤其是，呃，现在我和西里斯关于你和莉莉有些猜测。”

狼人多少显露出好奇，但这就太过了，他不能跟他们谈莉莉。

突然现身的邓不利多免除了他寻找新话题的痛苦，斯内普立刻不舒服地想到，不知刚才校长听去了多少。他在邓不利多面前总感觉自己还是个学生，即便他现在只有一部分自我，那部分自我也是如此。

察觉他的敌意，邓不利多高深莫测地笑了笑，斯内普都能看到他在内心确认自己已经把关键的点都想起来了。卢平识趣地起身告退，把餐厅（会议室）留给他们两人。

“我得尽快露面。”斯内普直截了当地说，“时间越长，就越难说服他相信我而不是莱斯特兰奇。”

校长坐下给自己盛了盘炖菜，斯内普手痒痒地想把它泼他脸上，他怀疑邓不利多会由着自己这么做，这就是为什么他不敢——对，承认自己不敢糊阿不思·邓不利多一脸炖菜完全不丢人，有本事你试试看。他耐着性子，对当前的状况做了汇报，然后也开始吃自己的炖菜。要是他顺着邓不利多的意思来，没准老人能少折腾他点儿，过去24小时已经够呛了。

“你一直在谈论该怎么回去，西弗勒斯。”老人终于发话，口气随和，“我倒觉得你可以重新考虑那个被直接跳过的问题：你是否还要继续这份工作？”

“怎么？”他说，“我被袭击时无力反抗，让他们把我的脑子搞得乱七八糟，这让你对我的能力失望了？”

“你知道那不是我的本意。”

“我到底该去哪儿知道你的本意？”斯内普反唇相讥，“你脑子里吗，邓不利多？”

邓不利多清理掉脏盘子，把手端端正正地搁在餐桌上，这阴暗破旧的厨房好像一下就变成了他的校长办公室。斯内普的后背不由自主地挺直了点。

“失去你在伏地魔身边的位置会是个很大的损失。”校长说，斯内普讨厌感觉自己被这句话安抚了，“但失忆给了你一个机会，从不同的角度看待——”

“没什么不同。”他断然道。

“我只是建议你考虑这点。”

“没什么可考虑的。”斯内普说，“除非你要把我开除——那就别假装是我的决定，否则我会继续，没得商量。”

接下来的几分钟他们谁也没说话，老人看上去有些悲伤，这比他的鄙视和怒火还让斯内普难以忍受。

“我需要这个。”他说，“我必须相信我已经竭尽全力，否则我做不到……不可能如你所愿开始什么新生活——假设那是你的意思。这是个测试吗？”

“有什么不是呢？”邓不利多轻声反问，更像是在问自己。

斯内普的手指不安地动了动，渐渐意识到他刚才毫不犹豫地放弃了什么。他不打算改变主意，但仍然，这有点令人沮丧。现在他比那个完整的斯内普更清楚（或者说更愿意承认）自己想要的东西，导致把自己拉回到老路上加倍地痛苦。

“我的提议一直有效。”校长又说。

“别假装了。”斯内普嗤笑，“会有人因此而死。”

“无论如何都会。”

他不想继续这个谈话了，邓不利多大概有一百个备用计划，以及一百的平方个备用计划的备用计划，他在邓不利多的局里可能只是一枚可有可无的小棋子，那又怎样？

“如果你们谈完了，或者不介意行行好暂停一下，我想给自己弄点吃的。”西里斯推门而入，斯内普有种感觉，他的怒意并非针对自己。

“请便，西里斯。”邓不利多说，“我和西弗勒斯的谈话已经结束了。”

斯内普瞪了校长一眼，他们还完全没说到关键的部分，他不认为这能叫谈完了。可显然，他上司有不同意见。

“好好休息，西弗勒斯。祝你们今天过得愉快。”邓不利多轻快地说，“莫莉的炖菜一如既往地美味，请替我谢谢她对凤凰社无可替代的贡献。”

西里斯敷衍地挥挥手，邓不利多钻进壁炉消失了，斯内普盯着火焰从绿色变回原本的颜色。

“飞路网不是正被监控吗？”

西里斯表现得就好像斯内普刚提了个蠢问题，“这什么时候阻止过邓不利多了？”

他脚步还是有些摇晃，斯内普没忍住按着他坐下来，自己给他准备起了面包和热汤。他可以感觉到西里斯的目光随着他在厨房里走老走去的轨迹移动。

“我觉得没准他在故意气那些魔法部的蠢货。”西里斯说，“知道他们不敢拿他怎么样。我敢打赌他能当着福吉本人的面制作非法门钥匙，并且叫福吉连个屁也不敢放。”

斯内普哼笑一声，他们都但愿邓不利多这么干时自己在场。他搅动着小锅里开始溢出香气的汤，这是莫莉的食谱里做起来最快的一种。

“所以，你什么时候走？”

斯内普一怔，“我不知道，邓不利多没给我指令。现阶段我应该会留在这里恢复记忆。”

“当然，我挨了一刀才能阻止你出去，邓不利多连个命令都不用。”

他奇怪地看了西里斯一眼，一时间想不起来西里斯从前对他听命于邓不利多是否也有这么大意见。

“你是在暗示我道歉吗？”斯内普说，把汤从火上撤下来，听到西里斯发出一个烦躁的声音。

“毕竟要是你嫉妒邓不利多，就太滑稽了。”他说，“看看你正待在哪儿。”

“哈，一针见血。”西里斯回答，“你果然更像你自己了。”

现在他能分辨出那一丝压抑的希望和渴望了，斯内普把汤和面包端到西里斯面前，对方试探着喝了一口，看上去很惊讶。

“我该料到你擅长所有类似制作魔药的事。”他说，对这委婉的夸赞，斯内普比他愿意承认的更受用。

“确实很相似，”他说，“在正确的时间加入正确处理过的材料。”

有一会儿厨房里只剩下西里斯大快朵颐的声音，尽管思绪纷乱，斯内普仍找到了片刻宁静。饿肚子对伤口没好处，他想，而不是去想这个场景给他的感觉有多……居家。这是他放弃了的东西，他选择要过一种不能允许他人进入的生活。

“你想谈吗？”西里斯问。他抓着半个面包，从动作到神情，都没暗示他是否发现了什么。

“不。”斯内普回答。将来某天他会对西里斯坦白，当他尽到自己的责任并且活下来之后，他会做出改变。

“好的。”西里斯点头，把面包塞进嘴里。


	10. Chapter 10

整体来说，接下来的几天过得风平浪静。西里斯很快行动如常，斯内普则一边给卢平制作狼毒药剂，一边制作更多其他药剂来刺激大脑恢复记忆。回忆的浪潮来得越发频繁，他记起了大部分（就他估计）自己对现有药剂的改良，以及他的童年和青少年时光，有时他骤然见到西里斯会觉得时空错乱，因为暗自以为会看到一个正准备和朋友一块攻击他、戏弄他的十五岁少年。

找回记忆并非循序渐进，斯内普混乱的头脑中总是轮流有不同年龄段的自己占据上风，时常上一个小时还在担心父母吵架，下一个小时又对自己背叛黑魔王的选择极为后悔。幸而总是有一部分越来越完整的理智在制止他、约束他的言行，使他不至于再干出硬闯出门这类蠢事。

西里斯更少在他面前出现，大概也有这个缘故。斯内普在人生的大部分阶段都对他满怀纯粹的恨意，也许他觉得自己的露面对保持斯内普状态稳定没什么好处，反而可能招致谋杀。这倒不全错，只是斯内普在两次回忆浪潮来临的间隙，总是忍不住想念他。他失忆后，西里斯对待他的态度虽还称不上与往日大相径庭，但那个很容易被逗笑的、温柔的西里斯，大概只能存在于失忆的他记忆之中了。漫长而折磨人的复原过程使得斯内普发现他们之间有如此多可以找回的东西，有的他视若珍宝（尽管他原本可能不知晓或不愿承认），有的他则宁可忘记，但归根结底他没法选择自己的过去，而这些全部都属于他们。

斯内普觉得也许激怒自己的正是西里斯也想念他，在他还不完全是自己的时候，西里斯曾亲口承认。现在他已经回来了——大概八成，西里斯却不闻不问，他能猜到西里斯是怎么想的，那人认为记起的越多，斯内普只会越恨他。他宁可面对，嗯，完成品，因为至少他熟悉那个人。

事实是，他们原本可以有更多美好的东西。当他毫无知觉地向西里斯吐露心迹，西里斯的反应足以证明他们把多少精力花费在了隐藏自己和保持距离上，他们固守过去的态度，说服自己相信一旦放下防备，对方便会从背后一刀刺来；结果在斯内普最为脆弱暴露的时候，西里斯却更为坚定地恪守那份距离，试图保护他——连同他的仇恨一起保护。斯内普早知他们距校园时代已如隔世，自己不信任西里斯的理由根本站不住脚，然而尽管他没法“说服”自己的感受，实际体会到，又是另一回事。

记起莉莉的时候，斯内普几乎是回到了二十一岁。那时的他一无所有，满腔悔恨，没有什么可失去的，对未来也不存丝毫期待。邓不利多为他找了一个活下去的理由，他便像个看到浮木的溺水者一样抓住了它。然而十几年后，斯内普意识到，不管他是否愿意，情况都已经改变。他希望自己能永远为了向莉莉赎罪而活着，可既然他活了下来，他的心便由不得他了。若能换得莉莉复生，曾经的他会毫不犹豫地献上波特男孩，他再也做不到这样的事。

斯内普轻轻按住胸口，银片还在那个口袋里。三十五岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普是个赎罪者、一名间谍，也是凤凰社成员、霍格沃茨教授、一个心有所爱的男人。失而复得的记忆越多，他便越难以像上次与邓不利多谈话时那样，简单地作出抉择。

他敲响西里斯的房门，耐心地敲了三遍，若是两个月前，斯内普不可能这么做。西里斯开门时显得疑虑重重，像是怀疑自己将要遇害身亡。

“我想找个人谈谈。”他说。

西里斯下意识地往他身后瞥了一眼，问：“现在是谁的班？”

可真他妈会心一击。卢平发现他差点杀死西里斯的事后，就再没把他俩单独留在本部过，不知他对其他人说了什么，这两天狼人不在的时候，也有弗莱奇或唐克斯顶他的缺。西里斯真相信自己在斯内普愿意谈话的名单上排末位，这比他的避而不见还伤人。

“我想和你谈谈。”斯内普咬着牙说。

西里斯飞快地眨了几下眼睛，总算从门边挪开，把斯内普让进屋里。房门一声轻响关上，四目相对，斯内普有点后悔没把西里斯拖出去，这里没有桌椅，除了站着，他们唯一的选择就是坐在——那张他们干过不少其他事的——床上。而且西里斯明显没准备要跟人见面，长发保留着此前几小时躺出来的凌乱状态，帽衫肯定是听见敲门时匆忙翻出来套上的，胸口还画着个显眼到愚蠢的大耳朵老鼠，下身则是暗蓝色睡裤，这对促使他们进入谈话状态毫无助益。

“好吧，呃，你怎么了？”西里斯问。

“我想知道你对我做间谍这件事的看法。”斯内普回答。

西里斯一脸惊诧，随即避开斯内普的目光，“这好像不是我该发表评论的事情。”

“我想知道你的看法。”

“好吧，能做间谍对你来说很重要。”

斯内普不耐烦地哼了一声，强调：“我是问你的看法。别玩闪烁其词那套，我已经恢复了绝大部分记忆，不会那么容易受别人影响了。要不了多久我就能恢复到足以继续工作的程度，在那之前我需要作出决定，西里斯。”

他尽可能像说出一个平常的词语一样说出西里斯的名字，对方微微震撼了一下，总算如他所愿开始思考回答，而非随口抛出另一个应付了事的答案。

“我觉得，这份工作与你所成为的样子相辅相成。”西里斯慢慢地说，“你的多疑、冷漠、封闭自我的能力使得你能胜任，同时为了能准备好去做这件事，或者说从这件事里活下来，你必须强化那些品质，舍弃其他。就像……疯眼汉，你明白么？他这辈子除了当好一个傲罗再没干过别的事情，结果现在他也做不了别的了，想退休都不可能。我怀疑你有一天也会变成那样，疑神疑鬼，没有任何人能靠近。”

他停了一下，确认斯内普反应，斯内普示意他继续。

“问题在于，疯眼汉为他自己感到自豪，而你，我觉得你为此痛苦。”西里斯的手习惯性地做了个插兜的动作，但睡裤没口袋，他只得尴尬地摇晃了一下，“而且你说过自己不喜欢那样，在你，唔，没什么理由隐藏的时候。所以总体而言，我宁可你不要做这个。”

“即使你不知道我选择这条路的理由？”

“我认为人们不应该成为自己不喜欢的样子。”西里斯说，“而且，我尤其不喜欢你逼着自己变成那样。”

斯内普无意识地张了张嘴，西里斯一摊手，“只是觉得该回馈点诚实。”

“你不认为，”斯内普斟酌着说，“如果我不再继续，会造成更多伤亡吗？”

“有可能。”西里斯同意道，“但我也相信不管人们努力多少，都敌不过命运的随手一推。谁知道未来会怎么样？所以如果非得拼命，至少应该以自己乐意的方式，否则要是运气不好，可就真的什么都没有了。上次战争中凤凰社可是拿了一手烂牌，魔法部被一步步控制，我们被食死徒一个个干掉，眼看就要输了，结果呢？一夜之间天翻地覆。”

随即他轻轻地一笑，“哈，不过无论如何，你做的事都可能变得一钱不值。这方面你可能不该听我的意见。”

斯内普不由自主地看向别处。西里斯那层坚硬的外壳有时会不经意地裂开，露出其下脆弱而饱受伤害的部分。在缺乏信任这点上，斯内普更多是无法信任自己，而西里斯对整个世界暗怀恐惧——他上一次交付真心的代价太过惨痛。

“别被我影响了。”西里斯平稳地说，假装刚才那刻从未存在，“我知道你有充分的理由做出选择，我没权利过问太多，但你有时候表现得就像它是你的命一样。我从没真正想过你会走别的路。”

“即使你不喜欢？”

“那重要吗？”

“对。”

西里斯的下巴抖动了一下，好像被一拳击倒。

“我怀疑你恢复得没有你说的那么多。”斯内普惊讶地看到一点红色染上西里斯的脸，“但是，对，即使我不喜欢。我不喜欢这件事的原因是它在伤害你，但我理解人们选择困难的道路的原因。或者说，那正是我欣赏某人的原因。”

他们在令人震惊的诚实氛围中相对沉默了会儿，然后西里斯说：“靠，咱们能跳回上床那部分吗？”

斯内普干巴巴地瞪着他，西里斯讪笑，“不太合适？”

“暂时。”

最后，他简单地一点头，转身离开西里斯的房间。


	11. 尾声：星落窗前

在格里莫广场醒来的第七天，斯内普基本确定自己已恢复全部记忆，麦格和庞弗雷夫人的测试也证明了这点。邓不利多坚持让他在总部再留三天时间，表示这不会给他的工作带来危害，斯内普没追问校长使了什么计谋（因为如果每次都寻根究底，他就不用干别的了），只希望它们管用。他刚经历一次广义上的死亡，短期内不想再来一次狭义上的。

令人讨厌的是，他明白这是因为邓不利多知道他心存犹豫。多出来的几天既是给他机会，也是排除风险，一个三心二意的间谍不会有什么好结果。斯内普憎恨感觉自己会失去用处。

敲门声响起时，他正将银片拿在手里，漫不经心地用手指摸过他的轮廓，就像这些天他常做的那样。他将银片装回口袋，走过去拉开房门，发现访客是西里斯，这造成了一种奇怪的暴露感，导致他一时难以直视对方的眼睛。不过西里斯好像也是如此，没注意到斯内普的异常。

“嗨，我想，在你回去之前，有些事还是得说一下。”西里斯用脚跟把门磕上，来回交换重心。

斯内普没告诉他自己还在考虑，他比较想先听听是什么让西里斯这么紧张。大概是个傻念头，如果知道他可能不会回去，没准西里斯就不会说了。

“我就是想说……”西里斯深吸一口气，“你没有求救。没有向凤凰社求援，他们袭击你的时候。”

“我没那么多时间，事情发生得很快。”斯内普说。

“你可不是毫无防备地被打倒的。”西里斯指出，“如果要求助，难道你真的一点机会都没有？”

当然不是这样。“我不可能把向凤凰社求助当成第一计划，你知道为什么。”

“我知道这差点害死你。”

“把依赖凤凰社当成习惯，我只会死得更快。”斯内普反驳，“黑魔王很快就会从我大脑里发现痕迹。人的大脑不是一本书，可以随便打开关上。”

“可你还是差点死了。就算你这么小心，也没防到其他食死徒袭击。”西里斯的声音柔软下来，他稍稍偏头，像一只不开心又不解的大狗，斯内普好奇他到底知不知道自己这个样子多有杀伤力。

“风险永远都存在，这不是像当上课那样的工作。”斯内普说，又皱起眉头，“尽管我还是觉得学生能让我死得更快。”

“那难道不是相互的吗？”

西里斯只是顺口一顶，往时斯内普对此也不会想太多，他们互相嘲笑攻击的历史太长了，导致很多时候做这类事根本不经大脑。然而现在却有所不同，斯内普得到了一个机会从全新视角审视自己的生活。他遇袭后，邓不利多找到霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩暂代他的工作，不考虑其他，就让这持续下去也不错。斯内普的确喜欢教导别人学会些东西，但基础知识都尚未掌握的孩子们并非理想的选择，就像他对那些孩子也不是。

“我不能辞职。”斯内普说，“几年前这没什么，但现在失去教职，会使黑魔王怀疑邓不利多不再信任我，我对他的利用价值也会相应降低。”

西里斯吃惊地瞪着他，“要是你因为我说的一句话就想把自己搞失业，我们之间可就真有问题了。”

斯内普翻翻眼睛，“我不需要你的提醒，也能意识到自己是个糟糕的老师。”

西里斯明显是咽下了到嘴边的嘲讽，大概是如果知道敲敲你的脑子能有这效果学生们早就试了之类，他刚想回以讥笑，却见对方露出懊恼的表情。

“我可不是来批评你的教学的。”西里斯烦恼地把手指插进黑发里往后梳，“就，你下次能不能考虑一下找别人帮忙？我是说，你没法立刻知道他们的行动是不是伏地魔授意的，对吧？如果是的话，他本来就要杀死你，你坚持不跟凤凰社联系也没有意义。”

斯内普随着他的话轻轻打了个冷战，他不是没考虑过……他当时真怀疑自己的身份已经暴露了，眼下发生的是黑魔王的处决，也许黑魔王仅仅是不屑亲手对付他。

“如果是那样，一定伴随着陷阱。”他轻声说，“求援只会造成更多伤亡。”

“那你就这么随他们杀了你吗？”西里斯质问，语气强烈。

他的眉毛立起，身体向斯内普靠近，看进他眼里。他一字没提，但斯内普觉得西里斯或许明白，甚至知道，他跟这一选择之间的复杂关系。成为邓不利多插在黑魔王势力范围内的棋子，是他的赎罪、他的复仇，无论功成身退，还是在功成前被拔出，都是他的归宿。死去的本该是他，他宁可死去的是他；如果他死了，他就不必再这么想了。

他试过了，现在他明白这并不真是自己的愿望，不再是了。

“我……会的。”斯内普回答，“我不会任由他们杀死我。我不会故意无谓地死去，我发誓。”

西里斯却对这个答案没什么反应，他抬起手，指腹隔着薄薄的衬衫贴住斯内普的胸膛。斯内普可以感觉自己的心跳变快了，他知道西里斯在找什么：那些手指摸到银片，轻轻按下。没使什么力气，但斯内普猛地抽了口气。

“早知道是这样，”西里斯喃喃，“我就把它弄好看点了。”

有一瞬间他好像要往前倒去，把自己靠进斯内普怀里，但下一秒，西里斯抽身后退，神色如常。

“好吧，没别的了。”他笑笑，“晚安，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普几乎没有睡着；第二天在餐厅见到西里斯和卢平时，他看出西里斯也是如此。

西里斯拿着锅铲，转身同此前一样问他想吃什么，斯内普看了卢平一眼，狼人便识趣地拿了片面包出去了。西里斯于是关了火，将铲子放回锅里。

“我决定要继续。”斯内普说，对方显得毫不意外。

“就猜到你会这么选。”

“在那之前……”他突觉一阵窘迫，摊开右手时肢体笨拙。

一个停顿。

“这是个戒指。”西里斯语气古怪。

“是的，这是……回礼。”斯内普垂眼，盯着那个小银环，“我昨晚用从空气中召唤的银元素做的。”

“哈，你当然能做到了。”西里斯说，语气里有一丝喜爱。

他拿起戒指，毫不犹豫地套上了左手无名指，这对斯内普的心脏造成了出人意料的效果。那银环立刻适应了佩戴者手指的尺寸，然后它完全凝固，再也不会改变了。

“这是为了如果有一天我没能回来，如果我没挺过去，”斯内普说，西里斯的身体绷紧了，“你得知道我已尽了一切努力。因为我想回来，回到你身边。我想告诉你一切。”

西里斯睁大双眼，然后笑了，嘴角有些颤抖。

“你浪漫的时候可真他妈浪漫。”

“不过是回礼。”

他抓住西里斯戴戒指的那只手，贴住自己的胸口，他们一起感受那掌下的心跳。而后，以星辰为名的男人弯曲手指轻击他胸膛，让两片金属碰出一声响。

“你也得知道，无论昼夜，都有一颗星星在你窗前。”西里斯说，“最亮的那颗，永远都属于你。”

（全文完）


End file.
